


Too Gentle for Loving

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merthur, preferably explicit but any rating is ok. No watersports, bloodplay, or comeplay. Prostitute!AU where Merlin is a prostitute and Arthur is a cop. </p><p>Arthur always came with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Gentle for Loving

The cop always came back.

Merlin wasn’t sure why he did. But he always did. Always with a sad look in his eye and a cup of coffee and a “Why don’t we just talk today?”

But Merlin didn’t want to talk.

He didn’t want to hear that laugh (it sounded like sunshine and Merlin hated fucking clichés but he’d listen to it all day.) He didn’t want to see that smile (it turned up at one corner and everyone of the man’s perfect teeth were white.) He didn’t want to feel a gentle hand in his (they were calloused and rough but he’d never been touched so softly.) He didn’t want to fall in love with a cop.

So Merlin would take the coffee and laugh his biting laugh (his laughter was croaky and his teeth were crooked, but the cop always seemed to laugh with him.) He’d smile his best, most teasing smile and “I don’t do conversation, love.”

The cop always deflated, always nodded like he knew better.

He always paid double and told Merlin to take the night off.

Merlin made sure he earned it. He’d done all manner of things to this cop. He’d sucked him off, fucked him breathless, held him in his hands until he’d thrown his head back and moaned his name.

This time, the cop shook his head and Merlin’s heart thudded loud. Was this going to be the time it went weird? Was this going to be the night that the almost-fairy tale came crashing down?  
“I want to hear  _you_ this time.”

“Whatever you want, big guy.”

“My names Arthur. You need to know that.”

Cops never gave their name unless they were arresting him. This was new and he wasn’t sure he liked it. “Ok then,  _Arthur_.” He tried to make the name sound like silk on his tongue but Arthur only grinned at him.

It was an awkward start. Arthur wasn’t practiced at beginning these encounter seamlessly, he wasn’t used to gauging exactly how to proceed. He didn’t try to kiss Merlin, though, and for that he was grateful.

Instead, he rubbed his nose over Merlin’s neck, murmuring words that Merlin couldn’t understand. He could have sworn her heard a  _remember, remember, remember_  chanted against the soft skin at the bend of his neck.

Arthur’s hands moved gentled over his stomach, underneath his shirt until he held Merlin close. Nails ran light and careful over the bumps and nicks in Merlin’s skin. Arthur ducked down to press his lips over Merlin’s chest, to swirl a nipple on his tongue and pull Merlin closer. It was cautious and it was caring and it made Merlin light headed.

He tried to reach for the hot press of Arthur’s cock against his thigh, but Arthur batted his hands away, growling a no against his stomach as he kissed his way down.

There was no ripping away of belts or hurried fumbling of zippers. Arthur took his time, rubbing his thumbs over Merlin’s hips and kissing and licking and biting up his thighs. He never hurt, he never broke, he never hurried. Arthur worked his way to the line of his thigh, just where his leg met his hips, and sucked hard, a mark that would be dark and lasting and all but permanent.

By the time Arthur actually got around to sucking Merlin’s cock, he was already breathing heavy. It was frightening. It as gentle and it was downright  _loving_ and Merlin didn’t know what to do.

Arthur took as much as he could of Merlin into his mouth, warm and tight and wet. He moved quick and steady and moaned when Merlin moaned, nails digging into Merlin’s calves. He didn’t last long. He came in Arthur’s mouth with a long, drawn out sound.

That long, drawn out sound was Arthur’s name.

Arthur smiled at him and handed him back his coffee.

Merlin barely took the time to zip up before he ran away.

He remembered. He remembered and he cried because he was not the Merlin that Arthur had once loved, a thousand years ago.


End file.
